The most common shower head is the mechanical type which has a lever which changes the pattern of water issuing from the shower head from a very fine spray to a very course stream. This shower head provides this variation to accommodate most users but fails to provide a variety of other streams and effects which are now commonly desired.
An improvement over the adjustable stream shower head is the oscillating or pulsating type shower head which has come into recent prominence. In this shower head a normal stream pattern is provided by the shower head and by rotating a control ring or lever on the outside of the shower head the stream can be changed to an oscillating or pulsating stream with varying pulsating rates or frequencies. This type of shower head provides a "massage" sensation to the bather's skin. Although this shower head has a soothing and so-called therapeutic effect, it fails to provide the ultimate sensation to the bather's skin.
In the past it has been quite relaxing and inspiring to be able to switch temperatures while bathing. This is to say that it is refreshing and invigorating for the skin to be subjected to rapidly changing water temperatures in the shower. Thus, the changing of the water temperature from hot to cold provides an invigorating sensation which is believed to provide therapeutic benefits to the skin and to the body. Nowhere is this more exemplified than in the Scandanavian countries where bathers subject themselves to relatively hot dry air temperatures in a sauna and then quickly roll in snow to cause a rapid temperature change if only momentarily. Alternating this process provides a relaxing and highly stimulating sensation to the bather's skin.
The present invention provides a combination of these sensations in a very practical, relatively inexpensive and novel shower head.